


A cursed girl and her prince

by Geekyjuvia25



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, Curse Breaking, Curses, F/M, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekyjuvia25/pseuds/Geekyjuvia25
Summary: Everyone needs somebody.
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Mest Gryder | Doranbolt





	A cursed girl and her prince

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a fictober free day

Cana POV:

I sigh and look out the window of my tower. My animal friends bring me more booze. I thank them and drink the boredom away. I've been locked this tower for years. I used to be a successful mage. Now I'm just the depressed drunk girl. Most people wouldn't mess with me. 

One day, I refused to marry this Sorcerer that approached me. He thought I was beautiful but I wasn't interested. As punishment for refusing him, he cursed me to be a monster during the day. I'm normal at nighttime. He also locked me up and left me here to rot. I've tried to break the spell but my power seems not to work. What the hell did he do to me? I'm not sure butn  
I hate it. I'm no longer myself. 

I look out the window once more. What else could I do? I start feeling the booze. At least when I'm drunk its not as bad. I see a figure approaching the tower. I hide away in the shadows. It's still daytime. I don't want anyone to see me like this. 

I watch from the shadows as a rough looking man comes in. He has a scar on his cheek and his hair looks a bit wild. What is he doing here? He explores the area. I backup and accidentally knock over a bottle of booze. His head whips around to my hiding spot. We both freeze with wide eyes. I'm internally panicking. 

"Who are you?" He asked curiously. "Just go ahead and leave. I'm bad luck, man." I say fearfully. He squints trying to see me. "Come on out. Please, I'm not gonna harm you." He says. "No! I don't want anyone to see me. Isn't that obvious?" I snap at him. He then walks over to me. I back away till my back hits the wall. Shit! He looks at me now that he's closer. "What are you?" He looks more curious than anything else. 

"I'm a monster obviously or are you blind?" I reply. "Then why do you have a human voice and human eyes?" He says. I frown and decide to tell him the truth. "I'm human but only at night. I've been cursed to be this monster by day. Now go on and run away!" I reply bitterly. "How about I try to help you break the curse?" He asked. "I can't break it on my own. The guy who put it on me must be a powerful sorcerer. How could you possibly help me if I can't do a damn thing about it myself?" I ask. "I'm a mage and know of a place full of other mages. I could teleport us there and maybe someone can break the curse or tell us how to break it. I'm sure someone has to know." He smiles.

He looks trustworthy when he smiles instead of his serious face. I down some more booze. "Sure, can we go at night though? I don't like people seeing me like this. I'd rather not be chased by an angry mob." I say as I gesture to my beast like appearance. I swear it's like a reverse version of being a werewolf. "Sure at nightfall we can teleport there." He replied. "T-teleport? I don't know to teleport!" I blurt out. He chuckles at my surprised face. 

"Just hold on to me and I'll do all the work." He says. "By the way my name is Mest Gryder. You?" He raises an eyebrow. "The name is Cana Alberona. Nice to meet ya." I reply. I then take another drink. Nightfall will be soon. Then I'll be back to normal. 

**time skip**

The sun sets and finally I feel my body returning to normal. A glow surrounds my body and I become my normal self. I'm a brunette with long wavy hair and purple eyes. Mest looks up with a surprised expression and turns away with a slight blush. I'm wearing a bikini top and a skirt. 

"Yo Mest, Nice to meet you in my natural state." I say smirking. I grab a bottle of booze and down the whole thing. "Ready to go to Fairy Tail?" He asked. I raise a brow. "What exactly is Fairy Tail? You didn't explain earlier." I say suspiciously. It's a mage guild were people get work and make alliance or teams." You can probably find someone who can help lift the curse." He replies. 

I nod and he grabs my arm. I feel my stomach lurch then we are in a different place. I look around to see what looks like a large tavern with an upstairs and a job board. This place is so much better than my tower. I head straight to the bar and order a drink from the pretty bartender with long white hair. Mest just sighs and goes to a small old man and a short blue haired girl. After speaking they walk over and introduce themselves. 

"Welcome to Fairy tail. My name is Makarov. I'm the master here. Mest said you need our help breaking a curse?" He asked. "Yeah. During the day I'm cursed to be a werewolf like monster. At night I'm what you see here. Some creep cursed me cause I refused to marry him. Never going near that jerk again. If I ever do seem him...well, let's just say he's getting a major ass kicking." I huffed and gulped down the   
drink the barmaid named Mira set down for me. 

The master nodded and the blue haired girl who said her name was Levy looked deep in thought. Then her eyes lit up and she ran off to I'm guessing a library. I shrug and ask for a barrel. Mira hands it to me and I happily chug some of it. Mest pulls me away from the bar. I started protesting.   
"Let's help Levy. Don't you want to break the curse?" He asked seriously. I sigh and pout but agree. 

We walk into a massive library. Levy looks up with these red glasses on. "I found it. Basically it's a cliche curse." She says. "And what does that mean, Little blue?" I asked.   
"So it says a kiss from your soul mate will break it. I call them cliche curses cause it's like a fairy tale curse almost." she states. "So I gotta find love and kiss the guy? How the hell am I supposed to find my soulmate?" I asked. Levy shrugged. Mest looks up. "I guess you need to hang out and find someone who accepts both parts of you like I did. It's not impossible." He shrugs. I slightly blush. Now that I think of it, he is the first one to accept me. I wonder what the rest of this guild will think tomorrow. 

Mest offers to let me stay at his place. I accept and we go there. "Thank you for all your help. I really appreciate it. I still think you're strange." I tell him on the way. "I don't mind helping. No one deserves to be cursed. " He says. I wonder where he got his scar. He must have gone through his share of hard times. I lay down on the couch and fall asleep. 

I wake in the morning as a beast. I sigh and grab some booze. Mest walks in and greets me like I'm a normal person. I tell him how I don't wanna go anywhere as a beast. So he decides to stay with me at the house. We talk as I drink. I get the urge to mess with his hair. I run my fingers through his hair gently and unconsciously trace his scar. He blushes and leans away. I noticed what I was doing. "S-sorry. Alcohol." I quickly blame it on that. 

I feel at ease with him and I've never had that before. I wouldn't mind him being my soulmate even if he is a but weird. I saw him eat a flower cause he wanted to know how it tasted....like that's just odd. We hang out till I turn into my normal self. I challenge him to a drinking contest. I win obviously but then I'm distracted by him playing with my hair. I blush and push him away. He falls over and laughs then comes up to me looking more sober. 

"Your gorgeous Cana. Even as a beast and I mean it." He looks sober and serious. I look up at him and he pulls me into a kiss. My eyes widen in surprise before I wrap my arms around him bury my fingers into his hair and deepening the kiss. He had a hand on my lower back and the back on my head, buried into my hair. A glow surrounds us and we look outside to see we stayed up all night drinking and hanging out. Its sunrise but I'm not transforming. The curse is broken. I look at Mest and smile. "Look it's broken. The sappy shit was true. Guess you're my soulmate, ya weirdo." He kisses me again and we head over to the guild to tell them the good news.


End file.
